401 Rise
by KateB-fan
Summary: Luego del disparo, Kate se despierta sin saber donde está... algunos "recuerdos" la torturan y hay cosas que todavía debe resolver. Espero que les guste... no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero por lo menos dos! T por las dudas. Ultimo capítulo listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, volvemos a estar en carrera con la historia paralela al show... pero tengo que hacer una salvedad, volvemos a cero, no pasó nada fuera del show entre Rick y Kate... espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo! **

**Dedicado a Queenmeri, gracias por impulsarme a seguir con esto!  
><strong>

**401 Rise**

"_Te amo… te amo, Kate…"_

Kate despertó con el insistente sonido de su propio corazón, conectado a una máquina. Al principio le costó enfocar sus ojos, no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba. El cuerpo le dolía, tenía la boca seca y estaba muerta de hambre, pero no podía moverse.

Suspiró levemente y trató de recordar. Se dio cuenta de que le dolía la cabeza. El olor de las flores que la rodeaban no ayudaba en absoluto. Recordó el cielo nublado. Los ojos azules de Castle, mirándola con tristeza. Recordó voces. Josh? No… Castle… "quédate conmigo… no me dejes… te amo… te amo, Kate"

Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire. Respiró hondo. Había soñado? Dónde estaba?

Sintió golpes en la puerta y enfocó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Josh…

-Estás despierta…- dijo el médico y se acercó sonriente.

Kate intentó hablar pero no pudo. Arrugó la nariz y Josh se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco perdida.

-Te dispararon durante el funeral de Montgomery… un francotirador… te operamos y te estás recuperando… si te cuidas, estarás fuera de peligro…- le dijo acariciando su cabello y ella sonrió imperceptiblemente…- descansa… vendré a verte más tarde- la vio asentir suavemente y besó su frente antes de irse.

Kate volvió a suspirar y los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria. Recordó su discurso. El discurso que había dedicado a su mentor… a su capitán… y también a Castle… "y si eres afortunado, encontrarás a alguien dispuesto a estar a tu lado…" estaba dispuesta a pedirle disculpas, lo había tratado muy mal esos días y él siempre había estado a su lado.

Luego, mientras seguía hablando, había escuchado un ruido y el grito de Castle, que se había tirado encima de ella para salvarla. Luego sus ojos, sus manos acariciándola, rogándole que no lo dejara… su declaración… "te amo…"

Dónde estaba Castle? Tan poco le había durado el amor? Cómo es que no se había quedado ahí con ella?

Kate se quedó dormida con ese pensamiento. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con Lanie, apretaba su mano y algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Hey… amiga…- dijo la médica forense- qué susto que nos diste…

Kate se sintió con más fuerzas y sonrió, apretando su mano con ternura. Sabía que su amiga no le mentía.

-Castle…- murmuró y humedeció sus labios, le costaba trabajo hablar.

-Acabo de avisarle… vendrá en un rato…- dijo Lanie y sonrió. Era increíble que su primer palabra había sido para él. Lanie sabía lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, pero no hablaría de eso con ella ahora, no era el momento.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, mientras Kate se sentía cada vez mejor, Josh pasó a saludarla y la encontró sentada en la cama.<p>

-Te ves muy bien…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Me siento, bastante bien…- dijo ella hablando despacio- gracias por salvarme…

-Bueno… fue un trabajo en equipo… - admitió Josh- Lanie hizo lo suyo, te cuidó en el viaje… y hasta Castle colaboró… - agregó y la vio removerse inquieta.

-Castle?- preguntó como al descuido, pero Josh advirtió su incomodidad.

-Parece que él trató de salvarte… y te sostuvo despierta mientras llegaba la ambulancia… recuerdas?

-No… nada…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza cuando las últimas palabras que había escuchado de él volvieron a su memoria.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó Josh.

-Me molesta un poco esto…- señaló su muñequera de plástico y Josh sonrió.

-Bueno… este brazalete luce bien en ti, no son diamantes, pero es necesario…- y ambos levantaron la vista al escuchar golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella y se le iluminó la cara al verlo aparecer con un gran ramo de flores.

-Pasaré luego de hacer mis rondas- dijo Josh, besó su frente y pasó al lado de Castle, mirándolo con algo de rencor. No había mencionado a Kate la discusión que habían tenido en la sala de espera y no quería hacerlo. Seguramente ella encontraría la forma de defenderlo.

-Hey…- dijo él con nerviosismo y se paró a los pies de la cama, mirándola con intensidad, agradeciendo que estuviera viva.

-Me estás mirando- dijo ella y se sonrojó un poco- debo lucir realmente mal…- agregó bajando la vista y tomándose la cabeza, como si súbitamente le doliera.

-No…- dijo enseguida él- es solo que pensé que no volvería a verte otra vez…- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Kate levantó la vista y revivió todo lo que él habría sufrido cuando le dispararon. Se sintió culpable por hacerlo sufrir.

-Yo…- dijo él cambiando de tema- oí que estabas por abrir un negocio de flores y… pensé en alcanzarte algunas- dijo levantando el ramo.

Kate sonrió apreciativamente y lo miró acomodarse en la silla a su lado.

-Estaban todas aquí cuando desperté… creo que casi todas son del precinto… no se si voy a conseguir olvidar todo esto, Castle…

-No… probablemente no…- dijo y ambos sonrieron.

Rick la miró con intensidad, otra vez, como queriendo preguntarle algo… pero no se animó.

-Escuché que trataste de salvarme…- dijo y lo miró, sonriendo, agradecida.

-Si… yo…- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego se puso serio- escuchaste? No recuerdas cuando te empujé?

-No… no recuerdo casi nada…- dijo y bajó la vista- recuerdo que estaba en el podio… y luego todo se pone negro…-no quería mirarlo, sabía que él estaría decepcionado.

-No… recuerdas…?- dijo con la voz temblorosa por la tristeza y ella levantó la vista- el disparo?

-No…- dijo ella mintiéndole descaradamente mientras lo miraba- dicen que hay cosas que es mejor que no sean recordadas…

-Si…- dijo él y perdió la noción de lo que ella decía…

-… debiste dejarme entrar…- dijo ella.

-Te hubieran matado…- dijo él.

-Tú no sabes eso…

-Kate…- dijo él, dispuesto a volver a confesarse.

-Castle…- lo interrumpió ella- estoy muy cansada, ahora mismo…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él tratando de comprender y se levantó- por supuesto… hablaremos mañana…

-Te importa si no lo hacemos?- le dijo otra vez sin mirarlo- solo necesito algo más de tiempo…

-Seguro… seguro, cuánto tiempo?- le preguntó tratando de sonreír.

-Te llamaré, está bien?- le dijo con tristeza.

-Está bien…- dijo sonriendo con tristeza y se dirigió a la puerta, mirándola por última vez antes de irse.

Kate suspiró y sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. No se había imaginado esa confesión, eso había sucedido y ella no tenía idea de cómo lo manejaría. No aún… necesitaba tiempo…

* * *

><p>Un par de semanas más tarde, le dieron el alta, y sintió que sus piernas temblaban cuando entró a su casa. Lo primero que divisó en su biblioteca fueron los libros de Castle, recordó una de la últimas veces que él había estado ahí… el día en que ella le había preguntado que eran ellos… el día en que ella lo había terminado echando, y luego había ido a hablar con Montgomery para pedirle que lo sacara de su vida. El día anterior a la muerte de su capitán… el capitán que confió en Castle para que él la alejara de todo peligro en ese hangar…<p>

Kate derramó un par de lágrimas y se sentó en el sillón, un poco dolorida, sabía que tenía una larga recuperación por delante y que tendría mucho tiempo para pensar…

-Te preparé algo de comer…- dijo Josh y le acercó un plato de comida.

-Gracias…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Esto pasará, amor… ya verás que pronto estarás persiguiendo criminales y resolviendo casos imposibles como antes…- dijo Josh animándola

-Josh… quiero que hablemos…- le dijo y dejó la comida a un lado, súbitamente inapetente.

-Te escucho…

-Yo… yo no estoy en condiciones de seguir adelante con esto…- dijo Kate con calma

-A qué te refieres?- dijo Josh sin comprender.

-Me refiero a esta relación… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Es una broma? Yo te quiero Kate… - le dijo tratando de encontrar sus ojos, pero ella miraba hacia abajo.

-No es una broma… y créeme… yo desearía… desearía…

-Quererme… pero no puedes, verdad?- dijo Josh con tristeza.

-No es eso… es que… estoy pasando por un momento en el que necesito enfocarme en otra cosa… y llevar adelante una relación…

-Es tan fácil cuando uno está enamorado… pero como tú no lo estás… lo ves como un obstáculo…

-Josh… por favor…

-Kate… quiero que seas sincera conmigo… de verdad es por todo lo que te sucedió? O es Castle?

-Castle?- dijo ella simulando no comprender.

-Yo puedo parecer inocente, Kate… pero me doy cuenta de cómo te mira… y desafortunadamente no es solo él… he visto como lo miras… y te juro que a veces desearía que por una vez, me miraras así a mi…

-Josh

-No digas nada, Kate… no me hacen falta confirmaciones… si quieres el camino libre para estar con él, yo no seré un impedimento… pero estoy seguro de que te arrepentirás… no digo que él sea malo… pero no es la persona que necesitas al lado… eso no es fácil de ver… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza- es una lástima… de verdad pensé que podía lograr que tuviéramos algo importante tú y yo…

-Josh, esto no es por Castle…

-Lo seguirás negando… - dijo y cerró los ojos- ni siquiera por respeto al cariño que nos tenemos…

-Qué quieres que te diga, Josh? Que lo amo a él?- le dijo ella alterada.

-Sería un comienzo…- dijo Josh triste.

-Está bien… puede ser… pero no voy a salir corriendo a sus brazos… necesito resolver el caso de mi madre, porque siento que no puedo entregarme a una relación importante si no lo hago…

-Y para cuando lo resuelvas, quieres el camino libre para estar con él…- dijo con enojo.

-Josh…- dijo ella exasperada con la insistencia del médico.

-Admítelo!- casi le gritó él.

-Está bien! Lo amo con desesperación… no puedo vivir sin él… pero tampoco podré estar con él hasta que no resuelva este tema en mi vida… ahí lo tienes…- dijo con rabia.

-Que tengas suerte entonces…- le dijo él con frialdad y se levantó- pero yo me mudaría a algún lugar donde pudiera recibir atención, no puedes vivir sola, al menos por un tiempo…

-Iré a lo de mi padre…- dijo ella con resolución, casi sin mirarlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate entró a la casa de su padre, que vivía fuera de la ciudad, él sonrió y la abrazó con ternura, casi le parecía difícil pensar en que la tendría toda para él durante un tiempo. Y que eso la mantendría alejada de ese trabajo estresante que tanto le preocupaba…<p>

-Katie… sabes que esta es tu casa…- le dijo John y acarició su cara.

-Lo se…- dijo Kate y sonrió- gracias…

-Y bien… cuéntame como están todos…

-No lo se… apenas hablé con los chicos… Ryan y Esposito se mantuvieron en contacto pero no me dicen mucho… supongo que no tienen demasiadas pistas de lo que pasó…

-No hablaba del caso… sino de tu familia… la gente que está a tu lado todos los días…- le dijo y levantó ambas cejas para que ella hablara.

-No… no he hablado con nadie más estos días… Lanie está muy ocupada…

-Qué hay de Castle?- dijo John… Castle le había caído bien desde el principio.

-El no… yo… nosotros no nos vimos más desde que desperté…

-No te fue a ver?

-Si… y le dije que necesitaba tiempo…

-Pero pasó casi un mes…

-Lo se… prometí llamarlo… y aún no lo llamé…- dijo Kate y se tocó la herida, súbitamente molesta.

-Estás bien?

-Si… un poco molesta…

-Y Josh?

-Nosotros, terminamos…

-Me lo imaginé…- dijo Josh y Kate abrió los ojos

-Por qué?

-Porque nunca lo quisiste Kate… él no me caía mal… pero me daba lástima saber que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y haciéndotelo perder a ti…

-Papá…- intentó decir Kate.

-No, Katie… yo se lo que vas a decir… solo creo que haces bien en estar tranquila y liberarte de una relación que solo te traía melancolía…

-Si…- dijo Kate- discúlpame, pero me gustaría descansar un poco…- dijo un poco pálida y sin fuerzas.

-Seguro…- dijo John y la acompañó a su habitación.

Kate se acomodó bajo las sábanas y escuchó los grillos. Ese sonido siempre le había recordado a su niñez. A las veces que se quedaba despierta soñando y había imaginado tantas historias concentrada en ese sonido…

Trató de descansar, estaba ahí para recuperarse, para sanar física y mentalmente. Y solo el tiempo podría ayudarla a concretarlo.

Kate cerró los ojos y recordó la mirada de Castle cuando yacía sobre el pasto, herida de muerte. Y recordó una vez más sus palabras…

Lo extrañaba tanto que su cuerpo dolía. Lo necesitaba cerca, pero no podría seguir mintiéndole toda la vida. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Y otra vez, lo único que la ayudaría sería el tiempo…

-Te amo, Rick…- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Obviamente, este no es el final, todos lo saben, todavía falta que Kate y Rick se reencuentren, me gustaría conocer opiniones, gracias!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el error que cometí con el nombre del padre de Kate... como todos saben, incluída yo, aunque no parezca, el nombre es Jim y no John, no me pregunten por qué me equivoqué, porque no lo se... pero me siento en la obligación de aclararlo, porque evidentemente no podía editarlo sin borrar el capítulo y de esa forma perdería todas las hermosas reviews que ustedes me dejaron. Así que, PERDON, por el error! **

**Aquí les dejo la 2º parte y espero poder terminar en la 3º con este capítulo tan cargado de contenido para poder examinar y explayarse. Gracias por leerlo!  
><strong>

**401 Rise (2º parte)**

Kate se miró al espejo por enésima vez antes de salir de su casa. Se había peinado justo como a él le gustaba. Pretendería que fuera como si lo hubiera visto el día anterior, pero seguro, él estaba enojado con ella, y tenía toda la razón.

Caminó con paso seguro hasta que lo divisó al entrar en la librería. Una larga cola de personas esperaban para que él firmara su libro. Se colocó en el último lugar y de inmediato un grupo de gente se alineó tras ella. Se asomó entre la gente y lo vio. Su corazón pegó un salto cuando sus ojos lo acariciaron de lejos. Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa desconocida para ella. No era feliz. Castle no era feliz… y todo por culpa de ella.

Tenía que enfocarse en recuperar su confianza y eso no sería tarea fácil. Pero sabía que él la amaba, se lo había dicho y no había un solo día en que Kate cerrara los ojos a la noche, antes de dormirse y que no lo recordara…

Casi una hora más tarde, cuando solo quedaban dos personas delante suyo, Kate comenzó a inquietarse. No sabía de qué forma la trataría él, pero no podía echarse hacia atrás. No solamente lo extrañaba, había tenido sus razones, válidas o no para no llamarlo y tenía que explicárselo. Tenía que hablar con él.

Una persona… Kate se preguntó si sería más fácil que él la descubriera en la fila y de esa manera que ella pudiera estar preparada para lo que vendría. Pero él no le dio esa posibilidad, la persona se fue y ella tuvo que acercarse. Él ni siquiera la miró…

-A nombre de quién lo firmo?- dijo mirando el ejemplar.

-Kate…- dijo y suspiró.

Y cuando él la miró, vio tanta tristeza en esos ojos hermosos que tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero esa tristeza se transformó en sorpresa.

-Puedes firmarlo para Kate…- logró decir más allá del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Trató de sonreír, pero la expresión de sorpresa de él cambió a algo más… rencor?

-Ok… para Kate… entonces…- dijo bajando la vista y sonriendo con esa misma sonrisa que no era la de él.

-Castle…- intentó decir ella y él le entregó el libro.

-Ahora no…- dijo y la miró con enojo.

Kate tomó el libro y salió de la librería, se apoyó en una pared y se sintió agitada. Le pasaba a menudo cuando se ponía nerviosa, especialmente luego de la cirugía.

Rick dejó que sus ojos la siguieran hasta que se perdió de su campo visual. Deseaba salir corriendo, llamarla… abrazarla, pedirle explicaciones de por qué no lo había llamado, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado enojado…

Kate se sintió mejor luego de un rato. Pensó en ir a la plaza de enfrente, para poder respirar un poco de aire, pero se dio cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que terminara el horario de la firma, y tendría la posibilidad de volverlo a ver…

Se puso a hojear el libro, que por supuesto había terminado de leer por segunda vez y releyó sus partes favoritas. Sonrió sin sentido en algunos pasajes, imaginando la situación protagonizada por ella y Castle.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde lo vio salir. Y él también la vio a ella. Pero bajó la vista, sin duda no esperaba que ella se hubiera quedado ahí para volver a verlo. Pasó a su lado sin mirarla y ella lo siguió de cerca mientras hablaba.<p>

-Castle espera…- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Lo hice, tres meses… nunca llamaste…- dijo él sin detenerse.

-Mira… se que estás enojado…- dijo elevando un poco el tono.

-Oh, estás en lo correcto… estoy muy enojado…- dijo girando para mirarla- te vi morir en esa ambulancia ¿sabías eso? Sabes lo que es… ver como la vida se le escapa a alguien a quien… alguien que te importa?- le dijo con enojo y ella abrió la boca.

-Te dije que necesitaba algo de tiempo- se justificó ella.

-Dijiste algunos días…

-Bueno, necesité algunos más…

-Deberías haberlo dicho…- siguió enojado.

-Castle, mira… yo no podía llamarte… Ok? No sin arrastrarme a mi misma dentro de eso mismo de lo que quería obtener espacio… necesité algo de tiempo para poder elaborar todo eso…

-Josh te ayudó con todo eso?- le dijo molesto.

-Nosotros… rompimos…- dijo ella y él sintió que hiperventilaba.

Kate no quiso ver la cara de alivio de él y cruzó la calle, no había nada más que pudiera decirle para convencerlo, todo quedaba en manos de él ahora, y si tenía suerte, la seguiría.

Y tuvo suerte… cuando se sentó en una hamaca, lo vio caminando en su dirección y sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el frente sin hablar.

Kate ojeó el libro, decidida a hablarle, aunque fuera de cualquier cosa.

-Me gusta la dedicatoria- le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Parecía la correcta…- dijo él sin mirarla.

-Debe haber sido duro escribir ese final…- ella si lo miraba.

-Si… si, dadas las circunstancias si- dijo y miró su reloj, fingiendo que perdía el tiempo- entonces… por qué fue que se separaron?- la curiosidad pudo más.

-Realmente, realmente me gustaba… pero eso no era suficiente…- el continuó mirando hacia adelante y ella siguió- luego de que mataran a mi madre, algo cambió dentro mío…como si hubiera construido un muro a mi alrededor… no lo se… quizás no quería que me volvieran a lastimar así…

Kate sintió que tendría que hablar un poco más profundo para hacerlo reaccionar. Y entonces siguió.

-Se que no voy a poder ser la clase de persona que quiero ser, se que no voy a poder…- y en ese momento, él la miró, sus palabras le estaban llegando- no voy a ser capaz de tener la relación que quiero, hasta que ese muro se caiga…y eso no pasará hasta que termine con esto…- Kate se sintió perdida en sus ojos. El le preguntaba silenciosamente si lo que estaba diciendo se lo estaba diciendo a él y ella curvó suavemente sus labios para darle a entender que si…

-Bueno… entonces supongo que tendremos que encontrar a esos tipos y hacerlos pagar…- dijo él todavía serio, pero Kate pudo reconocer que al menos él, había derribado la pared que había construido en esos tres meses en que habían estado separados.

Kate no pudo evitar la mueca de satisfacción que le produjo saber que él la había comprendido.

-Eso no significa que ya no estoy enojado…- dijo todavía molesto.

-Los chicos me dijeron lo que hiciste… siguiendo la pista del dinero…- dijo ella que pretendió no haberlo escuchado, después de todo, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, a él… otra vez con ella…

* * *

><p>Durante todo el tiempo que siguió, Kate sintió a Castle pegado a sus talones, como si estuviera protegiéndola. Lo había extrañado tanto que no se animaba a ir más allá de las miradas, pero deseaba más, mucho más.<p>

El había estado muy atento a todas sus necesidades, a sus debilidades, y la había apoyado. Cuando había vacilado, cuando ese hombre la había apuntado con su arma y ella se había quedado congelada, sin poder moverse, él le había ofrecido su ayuda. Era increíble que después de tres meses en los que solo había acumulado rabia en su contra, ahora todo hubiera vuelto casi a la normalidad y él estuviera como si nada…

Y esa noche en su casa, Kate lo sintió realmente cerca, se notaba que él estaba comprometido con ayudarla, y ella estaba segura de que eso tenía que ver con el deseo de esclarecer el caso, pero también con la posibilidad de ayudarla a derrumbar esa pared y que se pudieran dar la oportunidad de pensar en ellos.

Pero los caminos se cerraban y Kate sentía que no podría lidiar con otra derrota…

-… qué hay si el fuego fue un accidente?- dijo él con calma, sabía que no era lo que Kate quería escuchar.

-No fue un accidente, se que no fue un accidente…

-No puedes saber eso…- trató de razonar él.

-Puedo, porque si fue un accidente… no tengo donde empezar… si esto fue un accidente entonces no tengo nada… el tipo que me disparó, se fue… Dick Coonan, se fue… Hal Lockwood, se fue… Montgomery, se fue, mi madre, todos se fueron, Castle…- dijo y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, sentía que nada tenía sentido en su vida, que no tenía ninguna pista, que había vuelto al inicio y no tenía de donde impulsarse.

El la miró con una mezcla de impotencia y preocupación. Ella no podía ocultar su tristeza.

Castle se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente. Kate suspiró cuando sintió sus brazos apretándola con fuerza, su calor protegiéndola. Él apoyó su barbilla en el cabello de ella y la dejó llorar un rato, en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era acompañarla. Lo que él no sabía era cuan importante era ese apoyo para ella.

Un rato más tarde, cuando la sintió más calmada, se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Yo se que probablemente no sea suficiente para ti… pero yo estoy aquí, Kate… y no pienso irme…- le dijo y besó su frente.

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió sin fuerzas. Probablemente el hecho de que él estuviera ahí y no planeara irse, fuera lo que la mantenía con vida. Aunque él no lo supiera, claro…

-Lo se, Castle… - dijo y acarició su cara con ternura

El la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentar en el sillón y se sentó a su lado. La tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo un rato, sabía que ella lo necesitaba cerca y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Durante un rato, ella habló en voz baja, casi como para si misma, repasando lo que sabía, lo que quería averiguar, y de pronto, él no la escuchó más. Acarició su hombro y sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre su costado. Evidentemente se había quedado dormida.

-Kate…- le dijo en voz baja, con su boca pegada a su cabello, sintiendo su perfume- Kate…- repitió pero ella no le contestó.

Saboreó durante unos minutos más de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y luego se levantó y la alzó en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación. Quitó sus zapatos, la acostó y la tapó con una manta.

Antes de irse se agachó y la observó de cerca. Descansaba tranquila, casi esbozando una sonrisa y Castle no pudo reprimir su deseo de besarla. Apoyó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Kate y se mantuvo ahí unos segundos. Luego se apartó y sonrió.

-Te amo… te amo, Kate…- dijo en voz baja y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kate abrió los ojos y suspiró, sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo, Rick… no sabes cuanto…- dijo en voz baja, aún para ella. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kate se durmió con una sonrisa, pensando en cosas lindas, pensando en Rick...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí está la última parte, espero que hayan disfrutado de esto tanto como yo... seguiré con los otros episodios como acostumbro a hacer. Gracias por seguirlo!  
><strong>

**401 Rise (3º parte)**

Al día siguiente, Rick salió del ascensor y la vio sentada trabajando. No estaba del todo bien, pero seguro que estaba mejor que la noche anterior.

Rick trató de reprimir la sensación de frustración que lo embargó cuando recordó la llamada que ese hombre le había hecho. Tenía que mantener a Kate a salvo, aún en contra de sus propios intereses de ayudarla a resolver el caso… tenía que decirle algo…

Respiró hondo y se acercó con los dos vasos de café en la mano. Ella levantó la cabeza cuando lo vio llegar.

-Gracias…- dijo con incomodidad, aún le resonaban sus palabras de la noche anterior.

Rick la miró, observó en lo que trabajaba, el caso de su madre, sin dudas… pensó durante unos instantes de silencio entre ambos y luego habló…

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que traje el caso de tu madre? Que si comenzabas de nuevo no podrías parar… Dijiste que podría destruirte probablemente…

-Si, bueno… no tenía tantas pistas entonces…- dijo sin mirarlo ella, sabía adonde iba él con la conversación.

-No tenemos ninguna ahora…- dijo mirándola con insistencia.

-Mira… Castle…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos, seria- me puse un poco… emocional anoche… yo estoy…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de cambiar su semblante- estoy bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-No, no lo estás…- le dijo él- y sabes que no lo estás… has estado aquí de vuelta por tres días y ya estás en caída libre… no te estoy diciendo que te olvides… solo digo que… le des tiempo… ya sabes… solo hasta que consigas orientarte de nuevo…

-Cómo se supone que conseguiré orientarme cuando alguien allá afuera me quiere muerta?

-No dejándolos robarte tu vida… te prometo… lo descubriremos… los encontraremos y los haremos pagar… solo que… no hoy…- dijo casi con emoción y Kate lo sintió, y la hizo pensar…

-Castle… si no hago esto, no se quien soy…- dijo con la mirada baja otra vez…

-Eres quien siempre has sido…- dijo mirándola casi con veneración y ella volvió a mirarlo- la que honra las víctimas… eres la que puede llevar algo de paz a la familia de Sonya…- dijo mirando hacia el costado, donde la familia de la víctima del caso en el que trabajaban, hablaba con Ryan y Esposito.

Kate lo miró durante unos segundos y comprendió. Comprendió lo que él le decía. La estaba cuidando, como siempre… no era que no quisiera que ella resolviera el caso, él le pedía tiempo, y seguiría a su lado mientras tanto. Le pedía que se serenara y que no hiciera las cosas impulsivamente, incluso poniendo en riesgo la relación que podrían tener si ella lograba derribar esa pared que por ahora los distanciaba…

Y tuvo que ceder… y lo hizo rápido, aún a costa de reprimir su deseo de decirle a él cuanto lo amaba y cuan agradecida y emocionada estaba de saber cuanto la amaba él…

* * *

><p>Se enfocó en el caso, y Rick se sorprendió de lo rápido que Kate cambió a ese modo profesional que tanto admiraba de ella. Y por supuesto, gracias a sus apreciaciones, el caso se resolvió.<p>

Y también tuvo ese enfrentamiento, Rick sabía que ella tarde o temprano podría sobreponerse al miedo y al aturdimiento que le causaba el hecho de que alguien la apuntara con un arma y necesitó apoyarla verbalmente, pero finalmente sucedió. Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Kate doblegó al sospechoso.

La sintió suspirar cuando el sospechoso finalmente bajó el arma y luego sonrió, feliz. Kate estaba casi de vuelta…

Cuando Ryan y Esposito se lo llevaron. Kate tuvo que respirar varias veces hondo para recuperarse definitivamente. Rick se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estás bien?- le dijo y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Si… muy bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me alegra por ti…- le dijo él y apretó su hombro mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el precinto, mientras Ryan, Esposito y Castle informaban a Gates sobre el caso, Kate se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor le salía, hablar y reconfortar a la familia de la víctima.<p>

Rick la observó de lejos, secretamente satisfecho por haber tenido algo que ver en su decisión de seguir adelante. Tuvo ganas de abrazarla, decirle que todo saldría bien… aún le faltaba algo de alegría para volver a ser la Kate Beckett que él conocía, la mujer de la que se había enamorado…

Se acercó a ella y la vio ponerse la chaqueta para irse…

-Entonces… cómo se siente?

-No es suficiente…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

Rick la miró y rogó para que no dijera que quería seguir investigando el caso de su madre.

-Pero es suficiente por ahora…- dijo y sonrió, Rick sintió que podía respirar de nuevo- gracias… por cuidarme las espaldas ahí afuera…

-Es lo que todos los compañeros hacen…- dijo alzando los hombros como si fuera obvio y sonrió.

Kate sonrió y pasó a su lado, intentando no dejarse llevar por la sensación que le provocaba esa sonrisa. Y mientras caminaba, escuchó su voz y giró para mirarlo.

-Ah… escucha… lo descubriremos… y esa pared dentro tuyo, no estará ahí para siempre…- le dijo como una promesa y ella sonrió apreciativamente antes de volver a girar para seguir caminando.

Rick se sintió culpable por mentirle, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

><p>Su charla con Alexis lo tranquilizó, un rato más tarde. Sabía que su hija estaba comenzando a cuestionarle su relación con Kate, pero no desde el punto de vista del amor, sino desde el punto de vista de su seguridad, y aunque Rick se resistiera, sabía que Alexis tenía sus razones…<p>

-Ella te hace feliz?- quiso saber Alexis.

-Si… lo hace…- dijo él con sinceridad.

-Es eso suficiente?

-Es suficiente por ahora…- dijo él.

-Ok…- dijo Alexis y tuvo que admitir que aunque quisiera cambiar las cosas, no podría…

* * *

><p>Kate se encontró frente a la puerta del analista que la había atendido durante su recuperación. El terapeuta la dejó entrar y ella se acomodó en el cómodo sofá, enfrente de él.<p>

-Apuesto a que los demás policías no vuelven jamás luego de pasar la evaluación psicológica…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cada uno es diferente… qué hay en tu mente?

-No tengo idea ni de cómo empezar.

-Bueno… por qué no comenzamos por el disparo? Hay algo de eso volviendo a tu memoria?

-Mentí… antes…- dijo tratando de no llorar.

-Qué recuerdas?

-Recuerdo todo…- dijo y respiró hondo.

-Todo…- repitió el hombre.

-Todo… hasta el más mínimo detalle…- dijo Kate y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-Por qué mentiste?

-Por miedo…

-Miedo?

-El hombre con el que trabajo… el escritor…

-Castle…

-Cuando yo estaba herida… él se quedó conmigo… me habló, me mantuvo despierta… y… me dijo que me amaba…

-Y eso te da miedo…

-Pánico…

-Por qué?

-Porque no estoy preparada para una relación… no aún… no hasta que resuelva el caso de mi madre…

-Kate… qué pasaría si eso no sucede nunca? Te das cuenta de que podrías no ser feliz nunca?

-Prefiero pensar que si…

-Tendrías que tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad…

-Es cierto…- dijo y apoyó su cabeza sobre las rodillas, estaba sentada abrazándolas. El terapeuta le dio unos minutos y luego continuó.

-En tu anterior relación… te planteaste esta situación?

-Si… por eso lo dejé…

-Lo amabas?

-No…- dijo y lo miró, mordiéndose el labio con impotencia.

-Y Castle? A él lo amas?

-Si…- jadeó y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

-Entonces no es lo mismo…

-Por supuesto que no…

-Ah…- dijo solo el hombre y Kate lo miró, esperando que dijera algo más.

-Qué?

-Nada…

-No me dirá nada?

-No es mi trabajo pensar por ti… sino mostrarte lo que tú piensas…

Kate se acomodó en su asiento y volvió a escuchar las palabras que Castle le había dicho antes de irse, cuando creyó que estaba dormida… Hasta cuando podría seguir mintiendo? Hasta cuando aguantaría la necesidad de demostrarle sus sentimientos?

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? Demasiado? Muy light? Quiero saber sus opiniones, como SIEMPRE! Gracias! Y Gracias queenmeri por el apoyo!<strong>


End file.
